Marowak
|name='Marowak' |jname=(ガラガラ Garagara) |image=Marowak.png |ndex=105 |evofrom=Cubone |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= MARE-row-ack |hp=60 |atk=80 |def=110 |satk=50 |sdef=80 |spd=45 |total=425 |species=Bone Keeper Pokémon |type= |height=3'03" |weight=99.2 lbs |ability=Rock Head Lightningrod Battle Armor (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }}Marowak is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Marowak is the Bone Keeper Pokémon. It has a brown body with a sandy-colored underside. It has a single claw on its hands and feet. Its tail has a single protrusion near the end. It wears a skull as a mask/helmet and wields a long one bone. Special Abilities Marowak can have one of two abilities, Rock Head or Lightningrod. Rock Head prevents Marowak from taking Recoil Damage from using moves like Double-Edge. Lightingrod causes all -type attacks to target Marowak. From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled at using them as weapons, throwing them with great skill like boomerangs to KO foes. Evolution Marowak evolves from Cubone as level 28. Game Info Game Locations |redblue=Victory Road, Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Safari Zone |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Rock Tunnel |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 9, 10, Rock Tunnel |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Seven Island, Victory Road |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Evolve Cubone |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Cubone |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Rock Tunnel, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 15 |bwrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex Entries |redblue=The bone it holds is its key weapon. It throws the bone skillfully like a boomerang to KO targets. |yellow=Small and weak, this Pokémon is adept with its Bone Club. It has grown more vicious over the ages. |gold=It has been seen pounding boulders with the bone it carries in order to tap out messages to others. |silver=It collects bones from an unknown place. A Marowak graveyard exists somewhere in the world, rumors say. |crystal=Somewhere in the world is a cemetery just for Marowak. It gets its bones from those graves. |ruby=Marowak is the evolved form of a Cubone that has overcome its sadness at the loss of its mother and grown tough. This Pokémon's tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken. |sapphire=Marowak is the evolved form of a Cubone that has overcome its sadness at the loss of its mother and grown tough. This Pokémon's tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken. |emerald=A Marowak is the evolved form of a Cubone that has grown tough by overcoming the grief of losing its mother. Its tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken. |firered=It is small and was originally very weak. Its temperament turned ferocious when it began using bones. |leafgreen=The bone it holds is its key weapon. It throws the bone skillfully like a boomerang to KO targets. |diamond=From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. |pearl=From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. |platinum=From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. |heartgold=It has been seen pounding boulders with the bone it carries in order to tap out messages to others. |soulsilver=It collects bones from an unknown place. A Marowak graveyard exists somewhere in the world, rumors say. |black=From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. |white=From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. }} Origins Etymology Marowak's name was probably based off "Marrow" (Which is the inside of a bone) and "Wack" (The action of smacking something into something else; his/her bone). Trivia *Marowak and its pre-Evolution Cubone for three generations were two of the only Pokémon to have three signature attacks. The attacks were Bone Club, Bonemerang, and Bone Rush. *Three bones appear in the Nacrene City museum. A plate on the base of the display says the bones used to be wielded by a Pokèmon, refering to Marowak, or Cubone. *The ghost Marowak in Lavender Town is the only wild Pokémon that can not be caught by normal gameplay and no cheating. *Even though Marowak is not a Ghost type, it shares the trait of a ghost type in generation 1 and 3. *Marowak was originally suposed to evolve into Kangaskhan, but this was changed right before Pokémon Red and Blue were released. Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line